


Хорошо

by Kathie, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fandom evanstan 2016, Мини R-NC-17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie/pseuds/Kathie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Негоже Капитану приходить на совещание со стояком, а Баки — Баки и рад помочь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хорошо

Как хорошо, думает Стив, что Баки побрился. Губы у него сейчас, кажется, ярче обычного, очерчены так выразительно, а когда щетина — вся красота этих губ скрадывается, становится менее заметной. Он нажимает на губу большим пальцем, тянет, выворачивая, скользит внутрь рта, касаясь кромки зубов. Ресницы у Баки трепещут, опускаются вниз, скрывая глаза; хорошо, думает Стив, не смотри на меня сейчас, а то крышу сорвёт, всегда срывает, невозможно же удержаться, когда на тебя смотрят прямо, остро, этими невероятными глазами — прозрачная серебряная окантовка вокруг чёрных провалов зрачков, не человеческие глаза, а колдовские. Стив скользит пальцем по языку, поглаживает, а сам зацеловывает скулу, ведёт губами по ней и ближе к глазам, словно пытаясь стереть тени, что залегли на коже после тяжёлых военных недель. 

Баки ведёт головой назад, выпуская палец изо рта, выдыхает беззвучно почти — Стиву необязательно слышать, чтобы знать, что Баки его по имени зовёт. Хороший, послушный Баки, знает же, что им нельзя шуметь, и если замок спасёт от невольных свидетелей, то от держащих ухо востро любопытных прохожих тончайшие стены не уберегут. Стив придерживает его за щёку и заменяет палец своим языком: гладит кончиком влажную кожу губ, чувствуя едва ощутимую шершавость, прикусывает нижнюю — с силой, но тут же отпуская, просто чтобы покраснело ещё сильнее, а Баки на выдохе раскрыл рот. Толкается языком внутрь, глубоко — Баки вздрагивает всем телом, опускает ладони на ягодицы, прижимается весь. 

Стив бы и хотел слушать его стоны, такие сладкие и по-кошачьи протяжные, но нельзя. Какая жалость. Зато можно ощущать, видеть реакцию Баки, что тоже неплохо. Он толкает Баки спиной к двери, и тот сжимает ладони на ягодицах, сминая. В голове буквально звучит голос Баки, когда тот сжал их впервые после сыворотки — боже, мелкий, у тебя наконец-то не костлявая задница, — а потом Баки укусил его за ягодицу, лизнул между половинками... 

Раньше Стиву было неведомо, каково это — дрожать от возбуждения. Раньше всё ощущалось слабее, реже, сейчас же кроет по полной, сворачивается туго внизу живота, едва ли не болезненно, но так приятно. Он целует Баки до тех пор, пока тот не отворачивается, тяжело дыша. Баки и сам весь дрожит, будто его ледяной водой облили, но Стив хорошо знает, что Баки сейчас очень тепло. Очень хорошо, хоть и мало, и Баки трётся о него так откровенно, лапает за задницу — это остро ощущается даже через плотную брючную ткань. 

Вместо слов у них сейчас жесты. Баки облизывает свои покрасневшие и припухшие губы — кончиком языка, медленно, от края до края. Стив знает, что он хочет ему сказать. Стив знает, что это за приглашение. Отстраняется, чтобы расстегнуть брюки, а Баки тем временем обходит его, меняется местами, опускается на колени и прижимает Стива к двери — прохладное дерево обжигает поясницу. 

Это правильно, времени у них сейчас не так много, а хочется ужасно. Негоже Капитану приходить на совещание со стояком, а Баки — Баки и рад помочь. Стив едва сдерживается, чтобы не нарушить их временный обет молчания, не пошутить насчёт того, что его член для Баки лакомство едва ли не вкуснее, чем тот горький швейцарский шоколад, что по своим каналам достаёт Старк. В прошлый раз, впрочем, подобная шутка закончилась для Стива болезненным следом от укуса на внутренней стороне бедра — с сывороткой он, конечно, зажил бесследно за несколько часов, но фантомное ощущение осталось.

Баки тихонько шипит, будто усмиряя Стива, спускает форменные брюки до колен и прижимается губами сквозь тонкую ткань белья к очертаниям члена. Ты красивый на коленях, знаешь, хочется сказать Стиву, но вместо этого он запускает пальцы в густые каштановые волосы, путает причёсанные волосок к волоску пряди и зачёсывает их назад, придерживая Баки. В желтоватом искусственном свете потолочной лампы кожа Баки кажется восковой, неестественной, с яркими пятнами синевы под глазами и румянца на щеках. Стиву мало гладить его одной рукой, потому второй он накрывает щёку, ведёт по скуле, ласкает за ухом, чувствуя пальцами биение пульса. 

Дразнится, чёртов Баки, дразнится как пить дать, не торопится брать в рот, накрывая головку сквозь бельё, касаясь языком местечка, где влажная от смазки ткань прижимается к чувствительной от возбуждения коже. Стив легко дёргает его за волосы, заставляя отстраниться, и Баки намёк понимает отлично, ловко спускает бельё вниз, вынуждая Стива прижаться к двери задницей. Стив задевает его губы большим пальцем, опять выворачивая нижнюю.

А затем Баки всё-таки поднимает взгляд, смотрит прямо и лукаво, уверенно, в глубине зрачков точно чертенята бесятся. И, проклятье какое-то, улыбается широко и нахально, напрашиваясь. Его невысказанное «Стив» оседает на влажной коже, и пусть тот, кто сдержался бы в такой ситуации, первым бросит в Стива камень. 

Он обхватывает свой член ладонью, взвешивая, а затем легонько хлопает головкой по губам Баки, мажет, оставляя блестящую в неровном свете каплю — а Баки только и рад, судя по улыбке, слизывает её молниеносно, издаёт невозможное едва слышное урчание. Иди ты к чёрту, думается Стиву с восхищением. Так издеваться просто противозаконно. Да быть Баки уже противозаконно! Он ещё раз шлёпает по его губам членом, в полной тишине этот звук шлепка кажется оглушающим. Ведёт головкой так, как минутами ранее вёл пальцами и языком — по контуру, по пухлой нижней губе. Держит Баки за волосы, чтобы удобнее, чтобы откинул голову назад, подставляясь. 

Стив знает, как Баки нравится, как ему всегда нравилось: чтобы вот так, за волосы, а он смотрел снизу вверх, улыбался невинно, а глаза всё равно оставались бесстыжими. Что за человек — не человек, а чудовище какое, личное стивово проклятие, чтоб всю выдержку к чёрту послать, растоптать в пыль. 

Стив приоткрывает свой рот, облизываясь — у него и губы, конечно, пересохли ужасно, но и Баки надо же как-то заставить рот открыть. И что за чертовщина творится, если Баки, даже приоткрывая губы, всё равно умудряется улыбаться так хитро и сумасшедше? Стив бьёт его головкой по раскрытым губам, а Баки вздрагивает, зажмуриваясь довольно — это вместо стонов, которые Стив может легко сам себе представить, дофантазировать в голове, благо, слышал их очень много раз. Красивый Баки, невозможный, хитрый и восхитительный — его бы нарисовать прямо сейчас, с натуры, хотя Стив знает, что и по памяти сможет, эта картина ещё с первого раза у него на изнанке век выжжена. 

Баки моргает медленно, будто говорит — давай, ты же торопился так, чего медлишь сейчас, — вытягивает язык, касаясь уздечки, а затем смыкает плотно губы вокруг головки, обсасывая её. Стив выдыхает громче, резче, чем нужно, и сразу закусывает губу, чтобы сдержаться. Вся сила, что ему дала сыворотка, сейчас идёт на выдержку, на то, чтобы держать рот закрытым, не издавая ни звука. Стив помогает Баки пальцами, сдвигает крайнюю плоть, и Баки лижет с нажимом, скользит быстро, знает, как нравится Стиву, и знает, когда замедлиться, поддразнить, чтобы ещё приятнее.

Главное, что он знает — Баки примет, выдержит, Баки сможет. Сначала, конечно, Стив сомневался, ведь раньше было меньше, было проще. Но Баки — Баки умел его удивлять всегда. 

Поэтому Стив толкается глубже, смещая ладонь на затылок. Ладони Баки вновь на нём, точнее, на бёдрах, сжимают с силой, впиваясь пальцами, а Стив ведёт глубже, пока не упирается в стенку, а затем обратно, выскальзывая изо рта. Остро впиваются ногти под ягодицами, Баки подгоняет словно, подстёгивает — давай, Стив, я могу, мы оба это знаем, я хочу, давай же. Стив и не сопротивляется, толкается вновь, ещё глубже прежнего, пока гладкие жаркие стенки не обхватывают, а Баки не замирает, едва дыша даже. Несколько тягучих секунд они не двигаются оба, а потом Баки сглатывает, коротко стонет вновь на пределе слышимости, посылая лёгкую вибрацию. 

Стив откидывает голову и бьётся затылком о дверь с глухим стуком. Ему даже плевать сейчас, если их услышат, ему просто хочется почувствовать это ещё раз. Он чешет Баки затылок, оттягивает волосы, гладит по шее и за ушами, а сам Баки насаживается ртом и отстраняется вновь, дует на влажный член, вызывая волну мурашек, и вновь насаживается. Его стоны короткие и тихие: ровно настолько, чтобы их успел услышать только Стив, и достаточно, чтобы всё внутри содрогнулось от удовольствия. А потом ещё и ещё. 

Стив знает, как Баки умеет. Чувствует его пальцы на бёдрах и ягодицах, между ними, в промежности, как Баки бережно, но с нажимом ласкает мошонку. Стив думает, как хорошо было бы почувствовать пальцы Баки в себе, но это потом, сейчас же ему достаточно жаркого рта вокруг члена, коротких вздохов, следов от ногтей на заднице. 

Баки держит его руками крепко, не давая потерять связь с реальностью, а Стив направляет его в ответ, то заставляя двигаться быстрее, то сжимая волосы настолько крепко, что Баки и головой двинуть не может. Но связь с реальностью Стив всё-таки теряет, когда волной накрывает разрядка, размывает действительное вокруг, застилает яркой пеленой глаза. Он хочет отстраниться, да только Баки оказывается неожиданно сильнее, держит его пульсирующую головку во рту, пока не выплеснется до последней капли. А потом, не выпуская её из губ, сглатывает, и Стив ударяется затылком о дверь ещё раз.

— Тихо-тихо-тихо, — выдыхает Баки ему в бедро, дрожит синхронно со Стивом, гладит по ногам и заднице успокаивающе. Сердце у Стива колотится, как раньше после маленькой пробежки, он дышит тяжело, глотая воздух, будто задохнуться боится. Время замирает, пока Стив не приходит в себя хоть на самую малость, не находит в себе силы отстраниться от двери и поднять Баки на ноги, в два шага приближаясь к столу.

— Баки, — дышит он ему в ухо, зарывается носом во влажные волосы у виска, вдыхает мокрый, острый запах, до слёз в глазах родной. — Баки, мой, мой Баки.

— Тише, — зубами Баки впивается ему в плечо, там, где не будет видно под рубашкой, обвивает ногами бёдра. Стив забирается ему в брюки, сжимает член, и Баки толкается несколько раз в подставленную руку, после чего обмякает весь мгновенно, повисая на Стиве без сил. Стиву только и остаётся, что гладить его по взмокшей спине, забравшись под рубашку, ловить отголоски чужой дрожи, как только что вместе с ним дрожал и сам Баки.

Он опять его целует, вылизывает рот изнутри, чувствуя, как на языке у Баки солоно после спермы. Собственная рука влажная, перепачканная, и они справляются с этим так, как всегда: Баки просто вылизывает его пальцы, с благоговением закрывая глаза. Чёртово совещание, чёртова война — Стив бы сейчас многое отдал, чтобы не отпускать Баки, не уходить от него ни на миг.

— Эй, — хрипло шепчет Баки ему на ухо, трётся, как кот, о шею. — Стиви...

— Я знаю, — отзывается Стив, ещё раз его целуя, вылизывая губы до последней капельки. — Я тоже. 

Баки улыбается, спокойно глядя на него, а затем мягко толкает в плечи:  
— Иди. Нельзя опаздывать.

Стив ловит его руку в свою, целует в запястье, вздыхая:  
— Я выгляжу ужасно?

— Да, ужасно хорошо кончившим мне в рот, — хмыкает Баки, причёсывая его волосы пальцами. — Постарайся сделать серьёзный вид, хорошо?

— Я бы на тебя посмотрел, — Стив бурчит, хмурясь для проформы, и недовольно отстраняется, натягивает брюки. Баки так и сидит на столе, расхристанный и довольный, упираясь ладонями в столешницу позади, болтает ногами невинно. 

— Иди! — повышает он голос, бросая на него хитрый взгляд, а затем облизывается. — А я буду ждать тебя здесь, Ка-пи-тан. 

Стив жалеет, что позади него нет двери, о которую можно удариться головой, и закатывает глаза. Ну что вот он за человек, его Баки?


End file.
